


Одна важная ночь

by Happy_me



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Object Insertion, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Love, Unwanted Feelings, Vibrator, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_me/pseuds/Happy_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Том с силой целует Бена, и, прежде чем тот отвечает ему, скользит рукой вниз, чтобы схватить Бенедикта за задницу, выдавливая из него отчаянный стон, пока он пытается потереться о мужчину. Они отстраняются друг от друга, когда их ужин приносят, и Мартин ставит вибратор на минимальную скорость. Любому, проходящему мимо, их разговор не показался бы чем-то необычным, но время от времени, Мартин бормочет, что-то типа: «Представляю, как сильно твой член распрямился бы, если бы мы сняли эту штуку с тебя. Такой твердый, такой горячий, ты бы умолял нас отсосать тебе», и Том чуть не давится гренкой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одна важная ночь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Night of Consequence (or, KiliMouse just wrote FreeCuddles)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/810296) by [KiliMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiliMouse/pseuds/KiliMouse). 



Когда Том получает предложение присоединиться к Мартину и Бенедикту за ужином, он думает, что его ожидает обычный вечер в компании парней: стандартный, дружеский ужин, за которым они обсудят работу, поклонников, машины, книги, музыку и слухи, которые радостно продает на каждом углу Daily Mail. Однако, он не ожидает, что окажется пятым колесом в телеге: он присутствует при свидании самого супер-секретного романа в истории бизнеса. И уж тем более не ожидает, что будет садиться за стол прямо напротив двух неистово целующихся мужчин, которые отрываются друг от друга с остекленевшими взглядами, чтобы приветствовать его широкими и добродушными улыбками.

– Том! – лучезарно улыбается Мартин. – Я рад, что ты смог присоединиться. _Мы_ рады, что ты смог присоединиться.

– Мне нужна была хотя бы одна ночь отдыха, – улыбается Том. – Театр – это прекрасно, но я истощен. Я думаю, что я уже сросся со своим персонажем. Чехов всегда так на меня действует.

– Если все твои персонажи это ты, то мы бы предпочли на сегодня только тебя, Том, – добавляет Бенедикт, и его нога касается Тома под столом. Этот тембр его голоса и ощущение вожделения в прикосновениях заставляют скулы Тома окраситься в ярко розовый цвет.

– Бен что-нибудь рассказал о том, что будет? – спрашивает Мартин, как только они делают заказ. Том изумлен, а нога Бенедикта все еще трется о его ногу. – Конечно же, нет. Бен, ты ужасен! Он должен был сказать тебе.

– Сказать что? – спрашивает Том. – Ох… О вас? Что ж желаю вам всего самого лучшего, всех благ! Я понятия не имел, что вы вместе. Вы смогли удержать этот секрет в тайне очень хорошо! А… Аманда?..

Мартин усмехается и качает головой, и его рука оборачивается вокруг талии его мужчины.

– Аманда знает, что другие женщины в этом мире меня не интересуют, – говорит он откровенно. – Но также она знает, что у меня есть определенные потребности, для которых она просто не рождена. Некоторые мои потребности она не может понять, даже если я в этом сильно нуждаюсь.

– Оу, – говорит Том, и тут же произносит, – ах.

Это меньшее, что он может сейчас произнести. Том смотрит на Бена с желанием во взгляде – они не зашли дальше поцелуев и безумной дрочки на вечеринке в честь начала показа «Боевого коня». Думать, что Мартин... Да. Мартин – невероятно удачливый человек.

– Но нет, – Мартин продолжает, – это не то, что он, как предполагалось, должен был упомянуть. Потому что, мы думали, что ты знаешь о наших отношениях.

– Да, я поражен, что _никто больше_ не заметил, – говорит Том. – Даже Tumblr.

Бенедикт усмехается.

– Это место не для всех, – говорит Бен, кивая на окружающую их великолепную обстановку. – И принадлежит друзьям Йена и Марка. Нам повезло попасть сюда; если бы мы пошли куда-нибудь еще, то были бы раскрыты в два счета!

– Да, ты прав. Это показывает это место с лучшей стороны. Итак... – вопросительно произносит Том.

– У нас есть предложение для тебя, – глаза Бена загораются, когда он начинает, наклоняясь вперед и трогая ногой голень Тома. Том может почувствовать, как под столом его член встает, натягивая серый материал его брюк строгого покроя, и прикусывает губу. – Я рассказал Мартину, что произошло между нами. Во время съемок.

Ах, да. Поцелуй, после того, как Бенедикт заставил его загореться своими взглядами, которые он не спускал с него на протяжении всего процесса съемок сцены атаки, в которой Бен позволил своим глазам блуждать в районе бедер Тома, двигавшхся плавно и волнообразно, когда он скакал на коне. Потом Бен пришел в трейлер Тома и после нескольких ничего не значащих диалогов о съемках, их губы встретились, и Бенедикт ненавязчиво переместил мужчину к кровати, и когда запустил нежную, уверенную руку в брюки Тома, кто-то из гримеров постучал в дверь. Они не вспоминали об этом до дня премьеры. А уже там пьяный Том на эмоциях вытянул Бена наружу, отчаянно поцеловал его и неаккуратно и отчаянно отдрочил ему в кустах.

– Оу, – неслышно произносит Том и осторожно смотрит на Мартина.

– Не хотел бы ты присоединиться к нам? Сегодня вечером? – спрашивает Бенедикт. Его взгляд затуманивается на секунду и дыхание прерывается, когда Мартин опускает руку в карман своего жакета.

– Я… Я буду польщен, – выдыхает Том, – Бен, ты?..

Мартин с усмешкой вытаскивает из кармана маленькое дистанционное управление.

– Он носит мужской вариант пояса верности, – объясняет Мартин, водя одним пальцем по челюсти Бенедикта. – Он на грани оргазма уже несколько часов, Том. Если ты действительно решишь присоединиться к нам, то ты не пожалеешь. Он доведен до отчаяния. Разве нет, Бенедикт?

Бенедикт, дрожа, кивает.

– Дда. Пожалуйста, Том, – хрипит он, ерзая на месте. Это Мартин переключил вибрацию до второго уровня.

– Как я уже сказал, я буду польщен, – говорит Том, глаза его блестят похотью. – Я... Я могу поцеловать его, Мартин?

– Как захочешь, – произносит Мартин и заставляет Бенедикта встать со своего стула, чтобы подойти к Тому. Том поднимается к нему навстречу, обхватывая ладонями его челюсть, поглаживая его щеки.

– Ты настолько нетерпелив, – шепчет он, – так прекрасен в своем желании, с этой игрушкой внутри тебя, и при этом твой член не может встать в полную силу…

Том с силой целует Бена, и, прежде чем тот отвечает ему, скользит рукой вниз, чтобы схватить Бенедикта за задницу, выдавливая из него отчаянный стон, пока он пытается потереться о мужчину. Они отстраняются друг от друга, когда их ужин приносят, и Мартин ставит вибратор на минимальную скорость. Любому, проходящему мимо, их разговор не показался бы чем-то необычным, но время от времени, Мартин бормочет, что-то типа: «Представляю, как сильно твой член распрямился бы, если бы мы сняли эту штуку с тебя. Такой твердый, такой горячий, ты бы умолял нас отсосать тебе», и Том чуть не давится гренкой.

Мартин пьет свой кофе с преувеличенной медлительностью и иногда слегка проводит рукой по бедру Бенедикта или контроллеру в своем кармане. Оба действия вызывают одинаковую реакцию: умоляющий, хриплый стон. В конце концов, Мартин заканчивает ужин, и они расплачиваются. Такси ждет снаружи, и они залезают на заднее сиденье. Том легко шлепает по ставшей сверхчувствительной заднице Бенедикта, когда тот садится рядом. Бенедикт задыхается от удара и падает на колени Мартина, где остается до конца поездки, собственнические поцелуи Мартина покрывают шею Бена, а укусы показывают, кто здесь главный. Действительно, хорошо, что закончились съемки, потому что такие отметки тяжело скрыть.

– Посмотри на себя, – резко шепчет Мартин. – Ты хоть представляешь, как охуительно запретно ты выглядишь сейчас? Стелешься перед нами и умоляешь сделать с собой все, что угодно.

Он тянется вниз, чтобы расстегнуть молнию на джинсах Бенедикта и стащить вниз его трусы, и Том пользуется возможностью, чтобы склониться и поцеловать пойманную в ловушку плоть его члена, ограниченного кожей и металлом. Он облизывает головку, и Бенедикт вскрикивает, поскольку языка попадает прямиком в чувствительную щель на головке. Мартина зажимает ему рот и ловит взгляд таксиста в зеркале заднего вида. Мартин говорит водителю, что Бенедикт слишком шумный, когда выпьет, и они заправляют его член обратно в джинсы и помогают добраться до отеля. В лифте никого нет, кроме них, и Мартин притягивает Тома для мокрого поцелуя.

– Я рад, что ты решил присоединиться к нам, – рычит он, лаская шею Тома руками, – мы с Беном обычно используем стоп-слово «БАФТА», оно резко меняет ему настроение. Кроме этого, нет никаких правил. Только удовольствие и боль.

Они приземляются на пол комнаты, и Бенедикт опускается рядом; сейчас они находятся в его номере. Том тут же прижимает Бена к стене и кусает его, заставляя приоткрыть рот в немом крике, и снимает дорогую синюю рубашку, медленно обнажая его гибкое тело. Кожа, под которой видны хорошо сложенные мышцы, светится как мрамор в темном искусственном освещении комнаты, и Мартин сжимает его возбужденный сосок, в то время как Том берет другой своими влажными губами: Бен задыхается, выгибается, запутывается пальцами в волосах своих любовников.

– Какая нетерпеливая шлюха, – рычит Мартин, его руки вновь опускаются к джинсам, – вставай. Давай положим тебя на кровать, милый, ведь у нас есть гость, которого ты должен развлечь.

Это, кажется, стало сигналом Бенедикту, чтобы подавить свои стоны и прижаться к Тому умоляюще, когда они оказываются на кровати. Его рука движется в направлении паха Тома.

– Позволь мне сделать тебе минет, пожалуйста, позволь мне, – бормочет он, в глазах блестят слезы, – пожалуйста, Том, я хочу твой член, хочу почувствовать его во рту, позволь мне, пожалуйста, позволь мне насадиться на твой член, Том...

Такие слова от человека, обычно такого величественного, задумчивого, были неожиданны, и даже во время их съемок Том не видел эту сторону актера, который играл с ним в одном фильме.

– Вот так, – успокаивает его Том, руками лаская темные волосы Бенедикта (они темные, так как он сейчас готовится к роли Шерлока, хотя потом все равно их перекрасит, готовясь к следующей роли). У Бена очень беспокойная жизнь, и Том, и Мартин, оба очень хорошо понимают, что ему нужно то, что происходит сейчас, как кислород. – Возьми мой член, Бен. Пропусти его в свое горло, ах, да, вот так, соси, Бен, хороший мальчик. О! Блять, это так здорово, так хорошо. Да, этот грязный рот на моем члене...

Том начинает двигать бедрами в медленном темпе; независимо от того, что Бен сказал, он не хочет, чтобы тот подавился его членом. Позади Бенедикта Мартин ловко снимает брюки и трусы и с себя, и с Бена. Рыдающие стоны Бенедикта заставляет Тома посмотреть туда, где Мартин обхватывает основание пробки и медленно вытаскивает ее из порозовевшего отверстия, лаская член другой рукой. Бенедикт дрожит и стонет, пытаясь насадиться задницей обратно на игрушку, трахая себя блестящим пластиком, его челюсть уже не так плотно обхватывает член Тома.

– Нет, давай, возьми его полностью в рот, ты можешь, – говорит Том, поглаживая его лицо, – будь хорошим мальчиком для меня, Бенедикт. Возьми мой член. О!

И Бен берет в рот. Его губы нежны, а глаза наполнены слезами: Мартин поощряет его более резкими толчками пробки, лаская его затянутые в кожу яйца, обещая скорое облегчение:

– Ты возьмешь его в рот до самого основания, и заставишь Тома кончить тебе в рот, и мы освободим твой член из плена, – хрипит Мартин, и Бенедикт вскрикивает, поскольку большой палец прижимается к его члену, – тебе нравится это, не так ли. Тебе нравится боль?

Мартин трет большим пальцем измученную плоть, прямо по отверстию уретры, и вид дрожащего и трясущегося от стимуляции Бенедикта заставляет Тома достичь оргазма, крича и резко толкаясь в его рот. Бенедикт, кашляя, отстраняется, слюна и сперма стекают по его подбородку, и Том, еще не отойдя от оргазма, скользит к нему, чтобы поцеловать и почувствовать собственный вкус во рту Бена.

– Ты был так хорош, – шепчет он, руками перебирая его кудри, – такой хороший мальчик, такой хороший для меня.

Бенедикт выхрипывает скромно «спасибо», и Том откидывается назад, чтобы понаблюдать, как Мартин снимает пояс верности с члена и мошонки, член уже истекает смазкой и тут же пытается выпрямиться. Бенедикт на четвереньках, и теперь его член наполняется кровью, он висит тяжелый, и подрагивает между его ног, поскольку Мартин медленно вытаскивает анальную пробку и дразнит его вход своим пальцем.

– Весь в смазке и растянутый для меня, – мурлыкает он одобрительно, – будешь готов и для Тома, когда он отдохнет.

С этим словами он надевает презерватив и направляет себя внутрь Бенедикта. Он задыхается, насаживается назад и напрягается, когда Мартин попадает по простате.

– Ты настолько нуждаешься в оргазме, – выдыхает Мартин, – так возбужден. Держу пари, что ты мог бы кончить только сидя на моем члене, я могу даже не дрочить твой член, а? Только мой член, ласкающий твой небольшой комочек нервов, трахающий твою дерзкую маленькую задницу? Я воспользуюсь тобой, как Том это сделал?

– Дадада, пожалуйста, – задыхается Бен, – трахни меня, используй меня, пожалуйста, кончи в меня, я так возбужден для тебя.

Бенедикту не удается продержаться долго. Мартин сознательно возбуждал и держал его на пределе с обеда, когда трахнул с помощью дилдо в душе и вставил пробку за несколько минут до того, как яйца Бена поджались, и он бы кончил. Бенедикт смотрит Тому прямо в глаза, когда сжимает зубы и кончает, громко и неразборчиво крича, и как только последняя молочно-белая струя семени выплескивается на кровать, он падает опустошенный, не касаясь влажного участка, и обессилено всхлипывает в пуховое одеяло. Мартин немедленно оказывается рядом с ним, вытягиваясь около него, шепча нежные слова, ласкает его волосы, целует его в нос, приглашая Тома присоединиться, чтобы свернуться рядом с ним и Бенедиктом, и помочь ему возвратить Бена к реальности.

– Я люблю тебя, – наконец, Том слышит шепот Бенедикта. Тот открывает глаза и смотрит мутным взглядом на двух мужчин, которые сформировали вокруг него теплый, защитный кокон. – И спасибо тебе, Том.

Том пытается не позволить сердцу сжиматься от тех чувств, что он испытывает от этих слов, когда они доходят до него – в конце концов, он знает, что у Мартина и Бенедикта сформировавшиеся отношения, и они очень любят друг друга. Он же не мог ожидать, что Бен расширит эту любовь и на него. Факт того, что ему разрешили присоединиться к ним, сам по себе был большой привилегией… Но он не может сдержать чувство пустоты, ощущение того, что он хотел бы большего.

Вскоре после этого он засыпает. Эта ночь принесет с собой большие последствия, думает Том устало, и он не знает, что будет дальше, но лежа рядом с Беном и Мартином в их теплых объятиях, прямо сейчас ему хорошо. Любовь порой требует слишком высокую цену, думает он сонно, но, по крайней мере, объятия не стоят ничего.


End file.
